wackypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Pack and Lars
Wacky Pack and Lars is an upcoming 2016 film based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack from 1987, which will be directed by David Stinnett. During the end credits for Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Roge, Leno, and Cole have an audition for their spin-off. Plot The film will based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack, where Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars were transported to Earth from the dying planet of Wackizia. They invade Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania in the 1980s to hide from their mortal enemy from countries and make it a new home. Cast *Geo G. - Roge *E.G. Daily - Leno *TBA - Cole *Tim Miller - The Lars *Jake T. Austin - Loy *Stanley Tuci - Paul Paulson *Jennifer Lopez - Maggie Paulson *Kodi Smit-McPhee - Mart Paulson *Cedric the Entertainer - Vio *Charlie Schlatter - Fast Joe *Tom Kenny - The Black Group Production On July 15, 2014, it was announced that the film would be released on August 5, 2016, but was changed to October 7, 2016 to avoid competition with Sony Pictures Animation's untitled The Smurfs reboot. In January 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin were reprising their roles in the film, with Stanley Tucci, Jennifer Lopez, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny joined the cast for the film. This is also the second film in which Jake T. Austin and Kodi Smit-McPhee have co-starred together, the first being 2BIG3k Animation's Geoshea Theft Auto 2. On March 8, 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would compose the film's music. On April 4, 2015, the film's release date was pushed back from October 7 to November 11, 2016 to avoid competition with Monster High, due to Universal's satisfaction with the November release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 and desire to fully exploit the merchandising potential of a Thanksgiving film. On April 29, 2015, Nicky Jones had left out the film because he won't able to voice Cole due to a deepened voice. He replied, "It's been a great time to voice Cole in the movies, but at this time, I cannot able to voice again in the new movie because I'm growing up, and Cole cannot speak in a full, grown voice during the movie because he's only a kid. Maybe a new voice actor would replace me in the movie." History *On July 15, 2014, Wacky Pack and Lars was announced and was set to be released on August, 5, 2016, but was changed to October 7, 2016, so it can avoid competition with Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs animated reboot. *In January 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin were reprising their roles in the film, with Stanley Tucci, Jennifer Lopez, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny joined the cast for the film. *On March 8, 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would compose the film's music. *On April 4, 2015, the film's release date was pushed back from October 7 to November 11, 2016 to avoid competition with Monster High, due to Universal's satisfaction with the November release of G''abriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' and desire to fully exploit the merchandising potential of a Thanksgiving film. *On April 29, 2015, Nicky Jones had left out the film because he won't able to voice Cole due to a deepened voice. He replied, "It's been a great time to voice Cole in the movies, but at this time, I cannot able to voice again in the new movie because I'm growing up, and Cole cannot speak in a full, grown voice during the movie because he's only a kid. Maybe a new voice actor would replace me in the movie." Navigation Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies